Farewell, Krusty Krab
by flippit
Summary: When the Krusty Krab closes down, Spongebob decides to take things into his own hands and start a restaurant of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Spongebob Squarepants: Farewell, Krusty Krab

A loud foghorn sounded, and deep in the bottom of the sea, a yellow sponge awoke in his pineapple in Bikini Bottom.

'Good MORNING, Gary!' He shouted, and his pet snail replied, 'Meow.'

Spongebob then put on his squarepants, and left for work, remembering to feed Gary on the way out.

'La, la, la. La, la, la!' Spongebob sang as he skipped happily to work. When he arrived, his co-workers, Squidward and Mr. Krabs, were already there.

'Good MORNING, Squidward! Good MORNING, Mr. Krabs!' Spongebob shouted, prancing into the restaurant.

'What's so good about it?' Squidward asked grumpily.

'Spongebob! Good to see ya, my boy. But I have some bad news…' Mr. Krabs said.

'BAD NEWS? Oh, no! Did you break your leg? Did you lose your shoes? Did you forget to eat breakfast? Did you forget to order the Krabby Patties? Did Squidward break HIS leg? Did your house burn down? Did your car break down? Did you-'

'SPONGEBOB! It's MUCH worse then that…The Krusty Krab has gone broke. We need to shut it down.' Mr. Krabs confessed.

'YAY! No more stupid job! Now I'm free to do whatever I please!' Squidward cried, throwing down his uniform and running out of the restaurant.

'WAHHHHHHHHHH!' Spongebob began to cry, wailing loudly.

'SPONGEBOB! Please, pull yourself together.'

'But-but, Mr. Krabs! I LOVE the Krusty Krab! I don't want it to close! WAHHHHHHH!'

'I don't want it to close either, but I'm moving down south to Seaweed Cove. Sorry, Spongebob.' With that, Mr. Krabs led the wailing Spongebob out the front doors of the restaurant, locked it, and stamped a big "OUT OF BUISNESS" sign across the front.

'See you, Spongebob.' Mr. Krabs walked to the road, and got on a bus headed for Seaweed Cove, leaving the wailing Spongebob behind.

For three days, Spongebob sat outside the Krusty Krab, refusing to go home, crying. Finally, Sandy and Patrick picked him up and carried him home.

'Aw, don't cry, Spongebob,' Sandy said. 'Now you'll have more freedom!'

'Uh, yeah Spongebob. Now we can hang out more!' Patrick added.

'But-but- Hey! I have a GREAT idea!' Spongebob exclaimed happily.

'What is it, Spongebob?' Sandy asked.

'Why don't we start our own restaurant? We can call it SPONGEBOB and Co!' Spongebob was happily skipping around now.

'Why, that's a GREAT idea, Spongebob! I think we should change the name, though.' Sandy replied.

'YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!' Patrick cheered.

With that, Sandy, Spongebob and Patrick set to work building their restaurant. They found an abandoned building in which to set their restaurant up in, and ordered grills, chairs, tables and food supplies. Spongebob even offered Squidward a job, but he refused.

Finally, after a month of hard work, it was the restaurant's opening night.

'Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming! I now present to you, the newest restaurant in Bikini Bottom, The S.P.S!' Spongebob cried, and a sheet flew down to revel Spongebob's new restaurant. The customers rushed in, and looked through the menus.

The items on the menu were: Seaweed salad, Spongebob Burgers, Swordfish Delight (served with a side of seaweed), Sandy's Super Sandwich, and Patrick's Pasta.

As the orders came in, Spongebob worked very hard in the kitchen, preparing everyone's meals. Sandy ran the cash register and Patrick served the people their food.

The whole night ran smoothly, except when Patrick tripped over a chair and spilt all the food he was carrying on a V.I.P, the famous Bikini Bottom surfer, Sammy the Shark, but luckily, Sammy just laughed.

At the end of the night, when the restaurant closed at midnight, Sandy, Patrick and Spongebob all cheered.

'We did it!' Sandy exclaimed.

'Yay!' Patrick shouted.

'Yay! That was even better then at the Krusty Krab!' Spongebob said happily. The three friends closed up and went home to bed, because they needed their sleep so they could run the restaurant successfully again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

The restaurant ran successfully for a week. The S.P.S was getting lots of customers, and bringing in lots of money. Spongebob, Sandy and Patrick couldn't be happier, although they were very tired. They needed some help running the restaurant. So, one Monday morning, before the S.P.S opened for lunch, they decided to have some interviews.

The first interviewee was a squid, like Squidward, called Squilia.

'So, Squilia. Had any experience?' Spongebob asked, trying to look professional with a pencil behind his ear and a clipboard in front of him.

'Why, yes, actually. I used to work at the Chum Bucket, but I quit,' Squilia replied.

'I see. Now, would you please serve us some food?' Sandy asked. (Patrick was standing by the door, pretending to be a statue.)

Squilia ran to the kitchen, grabbed some prepared food and drink, then whizzed it back out to Spongebob and Sandy.

'60 seconds! You're hired!' Spongebob proclaimed, and Squilia squealed with delight.

'Oh, thankyou! Spongebob, Sandy.'

'You start at midday today. Be here at 11:30. Next!' For the next hour, they interviewed many more people, including Mindy the mermaid, who they gave the job of head waitress.

That night, the restaurant was full of people again, and with the new staff members it was easier. Sometime during the evening, Squidward came in, still feeling happy after leaving his job at the Krusty Krab. But when he lay eyes on Squilia, he couldn't speak. He was lovesick!

'What would you like, sir?' Squilia asked, impatiently tapping her tentacle.

'Uh-Uh- the seaweed salad please,' Squidward stammered. When Squilia went away, Squidward called, 'SPONGEBOB!'

'Yes, Squidward?' Spongebob asked, running out of the kitchen.

'What is that waitress's name?' Squidward asked, pointing at Squilia.

'Why, that's Squilia! Isn't she lovely? We hired her today to help out, she has her major in managing and worked at the Chum Bucket and then applied for the Krusty Krab and-'

'Spongebob?' Squidward interrupted.

'What is it, buddy old pal?' Spongebob asked, putting his arm around Squidward.

'Will you give me a job?' Squidward asked. Spongebob's eyes filled with tears. He wiped them away with his arm, sniffled and replied,

'Oh, Squidward! Of COURSE I'll give you a job! HEY EVERYONE! SQUIDWARD IS OUR NEW CASHIER PERSON! SANDY, YOU'VE BEEN UPGRADED TO MANAGER!'

The restaurant burst into applause, and Spongebob put Squidward behind the cash register, ready to serve customers.


End file.
